<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Calm by HitachiinTwiins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129425">Be Calm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins'>HitachiinTwiins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Hospitalization, It's just mention tho..., Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitachiinTwiins/pseuds/HitachiinTwiins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn't have a bad day, honestly, if Virgil was true to himself what he had was a nice day. So why is he panicking?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple of warnings:</p>
<p>- This is my first fic on this site.<br/>- English is not my first language, my first language is Portuguese. If you see grammatic errors or some phrase felt "wrong" please let me know.<br/>- This is based on what happened to me yesterday, I thought that turning in a fic would help me not see as something bad and help me move on.<br/>- Said that obviously, I don't know anything about Thoma's life and neither about his family.<br/>- It's possible that it won't be clear which character POV is, but pretty much on the start is Virgil POV, then it changes from to others sides.</p>
<p>Other than that, I guess... Enjoy? Oh! Let me know if I need to put any more tags! I'm still unsure of what to put.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't have a bad day, honestly, if Virgil was true to himself what he had was a nice day. Without too much to worry, he didn't sleep that much of course but that was already normal to him, as in the past week he slept 2 to 4 hours, if luck 6. Since he was always worried and on alert all the time, yet this day, although he only slept 5 hours and a half, he was fine. Getting up usually at noon he went to his bathroom to do his usual make-up, brush his teeth and make sure that his appearance was "adequate" like Logan said. Going to join others to eat lunch, even though he was going to take his breakfast, he never cared too much about what hour was and what type of food he should get.</p>
<p>Passing through his door, he could see the three doors closed, in front of his, was a golden crown in a red door, since he didn't hear any sound it was sure to ensure that Princey wasn't there. While on the same wall of his door, was white dots connected by lines showing constellations on the upper half wherein the lower half was easier to notice the black with dark blue colors on the door. As he didn't saw any door warning, it was sure to say that L wasn't there or just he wasn't doing anything that would be a bother if someone interrupts. And although Patton's room wasn't so far away, it was in diagonal of his, with cats and dogs draws, all over the light blue door he only needed the time to know that for sure the Father figure wouldn't be there. Looking to his door, he smirks it wasn't a plain color, since he did take time to paint that with shades of purple and black, yet it was more complex than Roman with his symbol in the middle.</p>
<p>In which he chuckles briefly, as he remembers when Creativity saw that, the other part wasn't so happy about, since it was more elaborate than his. Yet, Princey still wasn't able to stop to repaint or change his door, since he is always thinking or imagining something to a point where he probably forgot. At least is what Virgil thought.</p>
<p>Hearing a faint small laugh from downstair he remembers what he was supposed to do, as he closes his door and so starting to walk towards the kitchen, as soon as he turns the stairs he met eyes with Patton who smiles and nods. "Good morning kiddo, slept well?"</p>
<p>"Morning guys, and yeah." It was simple and upfront, as he enters the area to do a small sandwich and got some juice to him, sitting on the counter in a relaxed way as he looks to the three having a nice conversation, about the next project that Roman was working with.</p>
<p>"So, Doctor Gloom, what you think?" When the creativity side spoke calling him, Virgil snapped from his thought to answer, he honestly was just spacing out observing around, how that it seemed like Patton had cleaned the kitchen and that Logan stayed the morning watching something on the TV, as it was still on.</p>
<p>The anxious side did get himself on the chat as Princey repeated everything he had said yet it soon changed to him hear some complaints about how that sleeping schedule was unhealthy and would worsen his mental health, yet they soon give up since it would be of no use, as always. Although he did appreciate the concern and as always he passed his eyes over each of them before letting it fall on them.</p>
<p>"I know you all worry about it, but I'm fine. Honestly, I'm having a good week guys." He says as he returns to eat his sandwich.</p>
<p>"Well kiddo, if you say I will believe in you. But please, say to us if you need okay?" That was Patton to you always making sure everyone was fine, he thought, resting his eyes to observe the father figure. As always morality was smiling and soon enough he was changing the conversation to something lighter. "So what you all are doing today?"</p>
<p>He was glad that he wasn't the focus anymore, his lips turned in a small and yet nearly not notable curve before answering, he was having a really good day.</p>
<p>"I'm going to return to imagination and keep working on that project." Roman says in a grand gesture of his arms, although he wasn't late with his work, it didn't mean that he wanted to be nagged about it by Logan.</p>
<p>While Logan adjusted his glass on his nose, he was looking outside. "I guess, I will read outside. Virgil do you want to join?" That is something both shared, the appreciation of reading somewhere silent yet nice.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sounds nice." He didn't have anything planned so reading would be probably nice.</p>
<p>"Ooowh ~! So cute ~!" Patton was happy about it since he does like it when they are trying to bond or pass more time together, like a proud daddy. "How about I do something for you to eat later, Virgil?"</p>
<p>"Hm... Sure." That was something he got already used to, having the Father Figure to take care of him, making sure he was eating properly, that is the few things Anxiety couldn't say no.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>As he said, he had a nice and pleasant day, spent the time with Logan reading outside in pure silence, yet sometimes discussing what the Logic side was reading, as it helped to clear and of course to help look for another point of view. He had dinner with his family, where Roman talked with him for the entire meal, about the project, asking from his point of view. They all started to watch a movie at 10 pm, passed 30 minutes the three sides was sleeping on the couch. He went to his room since it would take him at least more 7 to 9 hours to him to feel sleepy. Yet...</p>
<p>It wouldn't take more than five minutes after he got inside his room, he started to shake, tears starting to threaten to fall. <em>What the fuck?</em> His mind was starting to fog, yet something shot him in realization, he was starting to panic. It would be fine IF it was his doing IF it was his mind, but it wasn't. Something felt wrong... Really wrong.</p>
<p><em>I need to call someone... I need...</em> Not able to shake off the feeling, he could only open the door as quickly he could, not remembering to close it, not caring to close it. As he dashed towards downstairs, he could feel something wet trailing off his cheeks. <em>Dammit...</em> Tears, the next stage would be bad.</p>
<p>Yet he was there, without thinking that teleport would be faster, yet he soon was shaking Logan to wake him up. Where the logical side didn't take too long, yet it took him a couple of minutes to adjust his eyes to the faint light coming from the kitchen and to notice Virgil. "Virgil?" His voice sounded sleepy and a bit grog, yet soon realized what was happening when he heard the youngest side starting to hyperventilate. "Calm down. Can you do breathe exercise?"</p>
<p>A nod was everything he could do while he mimicked Logan's breathing, while neither of them lost contact with each other, the second eldest moved his hand to shake the side next to him. Which was Patton, who soon woke up, taking his glasses off to rub his eyes and to alert himself, as soon as he put on the glasses again, he could see what was happening. Better than anyone, the moral side just stayed quiet and calm, shaking Roman next to him, the creativity side wasn't that happy to wake up, grunting a bit.</p>
<p>Logan picked up Virgil's hand to pull to him sit down next to him, noticing that whatever was making him panic, the breathing exercise wasn't helping. "Virgil, can you talk?"</p>
<p>"I-I... Can't... B-Br-Breath..." His voice sounds raspy and broken, it was taking all over him to talk that.</p>
<p>"Right. Patton, can you try to calm him down? I will look at Thomas and see if I can figure it out." Logic watched the Morality side agreeing and soon sink out.</p>
<p>"Kiddo. Hey, Virgil!" He exclaimed, he felt bad for scaring the anxious side, yet it was enough to bring his attention to him. "I'm here okay? I will hug you. Just let go." Anxiety noded at that and soon he could feel the arms around him, crying out loud like a child. "Come on, breath with me." For more that wasn't working to calm down, at least was enough to help the hyperventilation.</p>
<p>"Roman." Patton could see Princey turning his head towards him. "Can you bring some blankets and put on some music?"</p>
<p>"Sure enough padre." He said as quietly as possible as he gets up and go fetch some blankets and put on some piano Disney songs. Passing the blankets around the both of them, he was worrying, it sure felt odd how Virgil was so... Weak on the other arm's. Sure they all helped the Anxious side in his panic attacks, but never went that long, normally a breathing exercise a couple of times was enough, yet right now? He was freaking out.</p>
<p>"Sh---" He was going to curse when he felt a tug on his hair, yet Patton's eyes over him reprimanded for that. "Logan is calling, I will see that okay?" He could see a nod before he sinks out. </p>
<p>There he could see Logan trying the same breathing exercise with Thomas. "What is happening?" Roman finally said, when Logic pointed towards the phone, he couldn't stop probably. As the fanciful side walked to get the phone.</p>
<p>[Mom 09:28 pm: Hey, I'm on your grandma.]<br/>[Thomas 10:27 pm: Sorry, I was busy. What is happening?]<br/>[Mom 10:34 pm: She will hospitalize tomorrow.]<br/>[Thomas 10:35: What? But... What?]</p>
<p>So that is why Virgil was freaking out, wasn't his doing, it was Thomas who was freaking because of that news and it was affecting Virgil. Logan waved his hands to dismiss Roman where he promptly did since he could explain to Patton, trying with some success to calm him down after a few more seconds.</p>
<p>"Thomas? So do you want to see your grandma?" A nod, as Logan looked around. "Okay, do you want me to do a bag or something for you to stay there?" He shook his head. "Right, so let's pick up your phone, wallet, and call a uber okay?" A nod, as he did as Logan said, changing his clothes to a more casual, yet one he could go outside, picking up a mask and some tic tac. "Now, if you want to leave, you need to calm down your nerves okay? You can't go there like this."</p>
<p>He nodded again, keeping his breathing in check, and soon the fog from his minded passing. "Right, now let's call an uber."</p>
<p>In the mind palace, Virgil was still crying, now sobbing and shaking more violently as he was able to pull Thomas panic attack to him, yet of course, it would worsen his. "Roman, Oh! I know. Pick his phone up and big headphones!" It wouldn't take too long for the fanciful side return, and as gentle he could he put them on Virgil's ears.</p>
<p>Scrolling between Virgil's playlist he could find one called: "Urgency." that is weird, but he put it to play, Roman could see that it did him flinch from the realization of the song playing, yet it was starting to work, as his grips on Patton gets weaker and he closes his eyes. It would take a few minutes until they are sure and safe enough to Morality move from his spot, fixing the anxious side on the couch. </p>
<p>Where Roman put the purple side pillow under his head, Patton tugging the blanket around him, yet that night would be a hard one. With his hand, Creativity moved to sit on the couch next to Virgil, pulling a blanket so he won't feel cold, as the Father figure moved to make some coffee.</p>
<p>Logan stayed with Thomas until he was at his grandma's house, where there he left since he knew he would have all the support needed, returning to the mind palace he could see that Roman was awake with a mug in his hand watching some Disney movie. And Patton was at his side sleeping, while Virgil was sleeping on the couch, watching the Prince pause the movie, and changing to some piano music.</p>
<p>There they whispered so they won't wake up any of them, Roman explaining what happened there and Logan what happened in reality. Deciding that they would take turns in case Virgil needed them, where Creativity would be the first one to keep awake since he was the last to wake up.</p>
<p>Soon Logan sits in a comfortable dad chair to sleep a bit, looking towards the purple side one last time, till the thought sunk in. </p>
<p>
  <em>First Virgil wasn't lying, he mental-healthy is getting better, even though Logan disagrees with his sleeping schedule.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Second Virgil was honestly opening up, as before he wouldn't wake them up when he had a panic attack, to seek help.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Third and probably most important. If it wasn't for Virgil, and all the trust they built together they would never found out that Thomas was so having a panic attack and hyperventilating.</em>
</p>
<p>Honestly, he was taking mental notes to slowly stop talking about the sleeping schedule of Virgil anymore. After all, it seems to him, that the youngest was honestly learning and adapting slowly to be better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked ~! Although I'm not confident enough about characterization, I hope it turned okay? If you think I need to improve in something please comment on it and I will learn from that.</p>
<p>Thank you very much for reading and have a nice day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>